ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
GIRLS
, also known as the , is a guidance and defense organization in Kaiju Girls. They serve to bring in girls with the souls of ancient monsters living within them, and turn them into protectors of peace, known as the Kaiju Girls. History It was unknown at which point of time GIRLS was formed, but it is a possibility that the organization came together after the , caused by the first Kaiju Girl to be discovered. Kaiju Girls While the organization helps out society and holds events like the Daikaiju Fight series of television shows and idol meet-up sessions, this is only a front for their true goal: to stop the Shadows' invasion of the human world. Agira, Windom, and Miclas are first promptly introduced to the organization when they receive invitation letters to cultivate and awaken their dormant Kaiju souls. After several preliminary lectures and physical training sessions, they join the GIRLS and become full-fledged members serving the organization. After numerous undercover investigations, the GIRLS' first major incident came in a city battle against the Shadows, and two Shadow Beasts. The outcome came in victory for the Kaiju Girls, who successfully subdued the Shadows and destroyed one of their nests (albeit done single-handedly by Zetton). Kaiju Girls 2 Despite being on high alert after the Shadows' first attempt at invasion, GIRLS has now settled down due to a period of peace. However, this does not last long, as Guts' insecurities causes herself to split into two, the other half, known as Shadow Alien Guts, being infected with and controlled by the Shadow Mist. GIRLS has to deal with cases of innocent citizens being intoxicated by the Shadow Mist as well, which places a great strain on their usual methods of destroying the Shadow (using brute force). Eventually, with the help of her fellow comrades, Guts manages to subdue her other self in a climatic battle. The GIRLS then have to deal with their greatest threat yet: the Shadow General, a high commander of the Shadow. Alongside two other Shadow Beasts, the GIRLS manage to beat down their foes in the end, with the help of two new comrades (Maga-Basser and Maga-Jappa). Members , a plain girl who does not speak much, and who keeps a low profile. She is part of the trio of girls who join the organization in the first season. Initially meek and reserved, she eventually manages to work with everyone else as comrades and grows with confidence. Looks up to Zetton and Guts. - Miclas= Miclas is a super strong girl, and one whose muscles move first before thinking. She is the brawn of the trio of girls who join the organization in the first season. Even though she is dense, she always faces reality with a cheerful outlook. Looks up to Red King. - Windom= Windom , a serious girl with strong intellectual curiosity... who in reality is actually just a hardcore otaku with an affinity for BL manga, specifically and its numerous spin-offs. She is the brains of the trio of girls who join the organization in the first season. Looks up to Eleking. }} Equipment * : A smartphone-like device which acts as the transformation tool for the Kaiju Girls, and various other functions. If damaged, there will be a repair fee of 24,800 yen. *'Uniform': The standard uniform members of the organization wear. External Link *[https://ultra-kaiju-gk.wikia.com/wiki/GIRLS GIRLS on Ultra Monster Anthropomorphic Project Wiki Wiki] Category:Attack Teams Category:Kaiju Girls